1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns ester derivatives of 7-(.omega.-oxyalkyl)theophylline substituted with aroylpyrrolacetic, pyrrylphenylacetic and aroylpyrrolacetamidacetic acids. The anti-platelet aggregation, antinflammatory and broncholytic activity of these esters has been demonstrated.
2. Prior Art
Theophylline is a known alkaloid with analeptic activity which is used therapeutically in its unsubstituted or derivative form as a diuretic, cardiac stimulant and smooth muscle relaxer. However, it shows relatively high toxicity.
1-methyl-5-p-methylbenzoylpyrrol-2-acetic acid, also known as tolmetin, is a known antinflammatory agent used in therapy as its sodium salt (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 656,074, 26 July 1967, and now abandoned J. R. Carson), with the following formula: ##STR2## 4-(1-pyrryl)-phenylacetic acid is also a known antinflammatory agent, described in Swiss Pat. No. 535232 of 7 August 1967, with the following formula: ##STR3## Some antinflammatory drugs have been demonstrated to show anti-platelet aggregation as well (for example, dithazol see Rynbrandt at al., J.Med. Chem., 24, 1507 (1981)).